A Surprising Call
by colorchangingink
Summary: Harry is enjoying his married life with Ginny and two young kids, James and Lily, then he gets an unexpected call from someone he hasn't spoken to in years.


"Just like I used to have when I was little."  
"Coooool!"  
Harry hoisted little James up on to his model broom hovering about half a meter above the carpet. James brushed his toes on the carpet as he zoomed about, weaving around the sofa.  
Briiing. Briiing.  
"Harry!" Ginny called from the kitchen. "The, um, the-"  
"Phone?" He called back.  
"Yeah," she said laughing as she walked into the living room, sinking down into the couch with an issue of _Which Broomstick_.  
Briiing. Harry picked up the phone from the wall where it was mounted in the kitchen.  
"James, keep that broomstick away from your sister, she's much littler than you!" Harry could hear the plop of a baby's bottom hitting the carpet and Lily's tiny giggle.  
"Ickle Lily wan's to fly too!" James squealed and his miniscule broom whipped through Harry's legs and out of the kitchen.  
Harry laughed into the receiver. "Hello?"  
"Er—hi, Harry."  
Harry didn't respond right away, he needed a second to reorient himself.  
"Who is it, Harry?" Ginny peered around the corner from the living room.  
"Uh, hey, Dudley," Harry said, making a bewildered face at Ginny, who frowned slightly back at him and ducked out of the kitchen. "What's up?"  
"Nothing… um, how are James and, um, Lily, right?"  
"Yeah," Harry said, leaning his back against the wall.  
Dudley gave an uncomfortable laugh. "That must be a little weird, running after little tikes… with your parents' names and all."  
Harry smiled. "Yeah, I guess…. It sort of feels like they're still here… sort of." There was a small pause. "So, Diddykins, how're your parents?"  
Dudley laughed for real this time. "They're… okay."  
Harry and Dudley would have occasional phone conversations. Usually on holidays, just to acknowledge each other's existence. Harry usually also got a card around Christmas time from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, one with a pre-written rhyme in it and their names scrawled quickly at the bottom. He had always assumed that Dudley spent the holidays curled up on their rug, eating chocolates while Aunt Petunia stroked his hair.  
"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.  
"Well—it's just that I, uh, I met a girl," Dudley says.  
"Oh, is she not good enough for mummy's little sugarplum?" Harry laughed.  
"Not even a little bit," Dudley laughed uncomfortably. "See, I met her whilst on Holiday in New Zealand. And, well, she…." Harry heard him sigh. "You'd like her."  
"What does that mean?" Harry said slowly.  
"Well… she's, she's… like you."  
Harry sank down so he was sitting on the floor in the kitchen. She's an orphan? A boy? What did he mean? Harry couldn't fathom what about Harry Dudley had found in a girl. Little Lily crawled from around the corner and into his lap. She was levitating a small plastic twig she must've pulled loose from James' broom. She looked up at her father, bumping her small orange head into his chest.  
"Wait," Harry said, still looking at his now smiley daughter who had the plastic twig in her mouth. "Don't tell me," he started, now stroking Lily's ginger hair. "You fell in love with a witch?"  
Harry heard Dudley sigh from the other end. Harry just couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Little Lily, with the twig in her mouth, started giggling furiously as well. Harry didn't stop laughing for quite a while, not even when Ginny came into the kitchen ("what're you two loons laughing about?").  
Finally, wiping a small tear from his eye, Harry caught his breath.  
"I know…" Dudley said. "So you can see why mum and dad would've been pretty—"  
"YOU'RE DAD MUST'VE THROWN A FIT!" Harry choked out, trying not to laugh again.  
"That he did. Mum was crying. I think she's finally softening up to the whole magic thing, though. Just misses her sister is all."  
Harry laughed a sad kind of laugh and kissed his Lily on the top of her head.  
"So, yeah. I know we haven't always been best mates…" Harry snorted. "But I thought that you should hear it coming from me," Dudley continued. "And, and I hope you can make it to our wedding."  
Harry smirked. "Thanks, Dudley." There was a small pause before he said, "so should I wear a suit or a cloak?" They both laughed.  
"Yeah but no, wear a suit."


End file.
